the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabrina Spellman
Sabrina Spellman is the daughter of Edward and Diana Spellman and is a half-human, half-witch. She resides in the town of Greendale, located on the opposite side of the Sweetwater River from Riverdale. Despite not being a full witch, Madame Satan notes that Sabrina has the potential to become the most powerful witch of her generation. After completing her Dark Baptism, Sabrina's powers were magnified to far greater levels than ever before. Appearance Sabrina is of medium height with a petite physique. She has wavy, short blonde hair, clear skin, sparkling green eyes, and a delicate figure. She mostly forgoes makeup and typically dresses somewhat conservatively but comfortably so; she is not however above wearing eye-catching and/or alluring attire if the occasion calls for it. Since writing her name in the Book of the Beast and being empowered by Satan, Sabrina's look changes considerably where her hair has become pure white, and her wardrobe and makeup preferences have also changed to reflect the more provocative look of the Weird Sisters. Personality Having grown up in the world of mortals, Sabrina is the polar opposite of pure-blood witches in numerous ways. She has a very strong moral compass and does not look down on mortals as inferior or on familiars for that matter. Her family and friends are by far the most important to her as well as her fierce sense of independence and belief in freedom of choice, traits which led her to reject the teachings of the Church of Night. She is quick to question witch traditions and will work tirelessly to find ways around the more barbaric practices. Sabrina is an uncommonly kind, thoughtful, caring, compassionate and spirited person, an unwavering loyal friend and a loving girlfriend. She is quite popular in mortal school but generally slighted in magic school. An ardent feminist who believes in the advancement of women and girls in society, she has no qualms over confronting anyone who demeans her female friends or indeed any female student. She lives daily with guilt over not being able to tell her friends about her true nature but has learned to cope with it. Her dedication to her friends and to an extent a mild form of arrogance has led her to make bad and even reckless decisions that have unfortunately cost her greatly. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting': The power to change, manipulate and control objects, events, actions and phenomena through the use of incantations, rituals, potions or sheer force of will. **'Memory Manipulation': The power to scan and take away memories from people and/or add false ones. Sabrina used this power to take back her telling Harvey that she was a witch. **'Containment': The power to contain a being in a given area. **'Illusion Manipulation': The power to project highly realistic illusions into the physical world. ***'Glamour': The power to disguise a physical appearance. Sabrina glamoured Salem into herself to distract Batibat. **'Demonic Exorcism': The power to exorcise demons from mortals. Through an incantation created by her father, as well as her half-human, half-witch nature, Sabrina gained the ability to exorcise demons from mortals. **'Warding': The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. **'Necromancy': The power to control, manipulate and resurrect the dead. Through an extremely dangerous rite given to her by Madame Satan, Sabrina gained the power to resurrect the deceased, along with the assistance of the Weird Sisters and Nicholas Scratch. **'Portal Opening': The power to open the portal to Mortal Limbo. **'Atmokinesis': The power to control the weather. By pooling together her powers with her cousin and aunts, Sabrina was able to summon a tornado. **'Pyrokinesis/Hellfire Summoning': After signing the Book of the Beast, Sabrina gained the ability to summon fire from the pit of Hell. According to the Greendale Thirteen, only three witches in known history have been able to accomplish this, making Sabrina the fourth and marking her as an extremely powerful witch. **'Astral Projection': The power to project their astral form from their body, essentially becoming a ghost. *'Telekinesis': The power to move and control objects with the power of the mind alone. *'Mediumship': The ability to see and communicate with the spirits of the dead. *'Familiar Communication': The ability to converse with her familiar Salem. *'Dream Walking': The power to enter another person's dreams. *'Longevity': While not yet apparent due to her young age, since her Dark Baptism, Sabrina ages at a slower rate than mortals. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Chilling Adventures of Sabrina